Colleen Ballinger
Colleen Ballinger, nicknamed The Disco Dancer, ''was invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock. She arrived with fellow guests Manny MUA and Teala Dunn. After learning that Joey had previously died and brought them to Everlock so he could come back to life, she called him a liar, feeling that he betrayed her trust by bringing them all to a town where everyone is dying. Later, the guests are forced to pick someone to be killed inside of The Maiden of Madness. Joey tells Colleen he’s going to vote for her, and she apologizes because Joey was letting them all die and she was upset. However, Joey doesn’t change his mind. Alongside Joey, every single other guest votes for Colleen, including Manny, Nikita Dragun, Rosanna Pansino, and Safiya Nygaard. They push her inside, closing it on her, causing all the spikes inside to impale her. Colleen, renamed ''The Duchess, wakes up to find herself inside the Museum of the Dead after being broken out of her glass case by Joey and Bretman Rock. She immediately is furious because the last thing she remembers is being betrayed, yelling at Joey and telling him to die. However by Episode 3, Colleen starts rekindling her friendship with Joey and feels like she can trust him again. She and Joey soon after are fully friends again. She and Joey soon after are fully friends again. She is later voted into The Minotaur’s Maze Challenge against Alex Wassabi. When she has to chose a guardian angel, she chooses Matthew Patrick, reminding her about how he failed to save JC Caylen, but promising to redeem himself. Alex ends up choosing Nikita Dragun. Colleen takes the lead, but Nikita knocks over Colleen’s puzzle, causing her and Alex to finish first, which then causes Colleen to be killed by The Minotaur, causing Joey to feel regret for failing his best friend. Role Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Colleen is one of the 9 Youtubers who got the letter from Joey to save the town of Everlock. She arrives with Teala and Manny as The Disco Dancer. After a few hours, she waits with the group and says that she thought that this was going to be a collab. Just as they were about to leave, Joey Graceffa arrives with a Society Against Evil suitcase and they are then sent to the 1970’s. The guests are then introduced by a clown and enter Everlock. Colleen explains to Teala and Manny how they should use their skills in the town. After a while the group meets Calliope, a kind of gypsy who makes prediction that ‘he’s coming’. Just then, Mortimer’s mom is killed and the clowns come and capture Colleen as well as Roi and Joey Graceffa in the RV. The clown explains that in sunrise, the Carnival Master will return. The three try to unlock their locks and succeed and they then find a journal which says that the Carnival Master while return and kill everyone. Joey confessed that they need to escape, but they all fail and all of the guests are captured and tied to a Merry Go Round. The clowns explain that unless they throw a 12, they will gut the first person they stop at. The episode ends with the Merry Go Round spinning and the guests freaking out and yelling. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Colleen, along with Joey, Teala Dunn, Nikita, and JC Caylen sneak into a clown disco wearing clown disguises to retrieve the song needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. After the Killer Clown Leader became suspicious of the group trying to figure out the locked box, Colleen hopped on one of the stages and started dancing, acting as the main distraction for a while. After the challenge, Colleen started telling Roi and JC to vote Teala into the death challenge. Matt overheard part of Colleen's conversation, and decided to tell Teala himself that her name was being mentioned by almost everyone. Nikita and Joey are also shown to vote in Teala. After Safiya, Teala and Matt come back from the death challenge alive, Colleen expresses her fear because JC was one of the smartest players of the night. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Colleen says that she is keeping an eye on Joey as she feels that he's hiding something. She notices a lady spying on them, and her and the other guests chase after her. When Roi gets bitten, she goes with Matt and Ro to try and find the antidote. They end up doing so, and save Roi, and Teala, who also got bitten. After curing them, Roi and Teala show a note that says 'Place Me on the Horizon'. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name When Teala and Manny need to choose teams, Colleen is the last one to be chosen, joining Manny’s team by default. Later their team wins, giving Colleen immunity from voting. Colleen ends up voting for Matt, to ensure that Teala ends up dying. Manny does the same, however, Matt is not chosen, yet Teala still dies in this episode. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Colleen doesn't believe that Joey is telling the whole truth and pushes him to reveal that he had died and was brought back to save Everlock. Because he has kept this a secret for so long, she doesn't believe him. She calls him a liar and therefore starts to dislike him. When Manny and Matt are chosen to go into the final death challenge, Colleen is mad that Joey wasn't chosen for this challenge Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Colleen states that Matt was one of their last hopes, and now he is dead because of Joey. She then says that everyone is going to die anyway so they may as well have fun while they are still alive. Colleen is talking with Mortimer while the rest of the group are talking together, and says that she wants to run away with him, since they are all going to die anyway and she doesn't want to be around Joey. He says that he would like that. Colleen runs over to the Dollmaker's Shoppe, and notices baby doll feet leading to a traile. Colleen is voted in by Joey, Manny, Nikita, Ro, and Safiya and with her being the only one to vote for Rosanna and with odds being 5 to 1 Colleen is voted into the Maiden of Madness. She begs for her life as the others push her into it. She starts screaming as she is impaled, until she dies. Episode 10- The Carnival Master When Joey and Nikita are trying to get a zombie to go into the Iron Maiden, they are reminded of Colleen. Colleen's death is seen in the Carnival master's crystal. Season 4 Episode 1 Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Colleen escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. However, she is not grateful as she still holds a grudge against Joey, saying that he killed them. She is a bit angry at Ro for killing her as well. She is later captured along with Alex, Justine andJustine EzarikRosanna. While captured, she happily reunites with Mortimer. Later, Joey finds a relic, as well as the key to the Rotunda and frees the captives (Gabbie included, due to her being captured later on), who then reunites with the rest of the group. Joey tries to tell her and the group that Mortimer betrayed them while she was dead and not to trust him, but Colleen tells Joey that she would rather trust Mortimer than him. Afterwards, the group combines the relic and the rod Tim, Destorm and Tana found to make a staff that can control the guards. Using the staff, Joey commands the guards to go into the Rotunda and the group returns to the lounge. Later on, Colleen and the rest of the group releases the Mummy and the episode ends with them running away from it. Episode 2 The Museum of Death: Part 2 Colleen and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. She soon learns that the Pharaoh's ex wife is the reason why it's disturbed in the first place and then witnesses The Sorceress killing her with a knife. Later on, Colleen and the group begin deciding on who to vote into the challenge. She proceeds to vote for Justine. After Tana and Justine go into the challenge, Colleen continues to blame Joey for their current situation. She was shocked that Tana won the challenge instead of Justine, but then said that she'll take it. Episode 3 A Deal With A Demon When Colleen and the rest of the group had infiltrated the Garuda's gold stash, they find a riddle that says "Pay the one who never forgets", Colleen suggests to look for an elephant, which ends up being correct, and Rosanna compliments her for being smart. They then collected some coins that had fallen from the sky. Later on, when distributing coins among the group, Joey gives some of his coins to Colleen (rekindling their friendship and trust for one another). Later on, when it is Colleen's turn to read a card, it tells her to take all of someone's coins and has to give it to somebody else, she takes all of DeStorm's coins, and gives them to Joey, saving Joey from the challenge and ensuring that DeStorm goes in. When Timothy and DeStorm get voted into the challenge (due to them having the least amount of coins out of everyone in the group) Colleen hopes Timothy is the victor, because of how she had treated DeStorm prior. When DeStorm returns from the challenge, she apologizes to him and asks him if they could start over. DeStorm agrees and seemingly buries the hatchet. Episode 4 A Wedding To Die For Colleen and the other female Youtubers still alive partake in the Emperor's trial to find a wife. She, along with Gabbie, don't pass a single challenge (although she did make the Emperor laugh with her popular alter ego, Miranda Sings) and Rosanna is chosen to be the Emperor's wife. She votes for Alex to go into the challenge. The episode ends with her and her friends hearing the voice of the The Black Knight. ''Episode 5'' ''Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate At voting, everyone seems to be against Joey and Colleen, and initially planned on voting for either one of them (until Colleen heard them and decided to just vote for Joey instead), however despite the five votes against Joey, it is Tana and Gabbie who are chosen for the death challenge. After the death of both Tana and Gabbie, the rest of the group finishes the challenge themselves and Colleen gets the Lady of the Lake's tears (making her king). Being king she is able to pull the sword from the stone and slays The Black Knight, taking his Jeweled Key in the process. Episode 6 The Maze of Terror Colleen, Matt, Rosanna and The Sorceress split off from the group and are tasked at completing some statues with missing parts, as well as pretending to be the missing statues (Matt and Colleen pretending to be the statue of a married couple). While doing this, the group also had to avoid the Gorgon, who was still lurking around the area. At voting, only one person voted for Colleen (Bretman). Despite her only vote, she was forced into the challenge alongside Alex. Before going into the challenge she also had to pick either Matt or Nikita to come help her and since Nikita was one of the people who pushed her into the Maiden of Madness, she chose Matt instead. The Challenge required them to construct a structure and whoever finished it first would be gifted the medallion that controls the Minotaur, the other would be killed by said beast. At first, Colleen and Matt were ahead, with their structure near completion. But, in order to give Alex the advantage, Nikita knocked down Colleen's structure causing her to fall behind. In the end, Alex was once again the victor and received the medallion, which also somehow caused Matt to return to the living world. Alex tried using it to stop the Minotaur from killing Colleen, but as soon as he had received it the Minotaur was already crushing Colleen to death with it's bare hands. When he learned about Colleen's death, Joey was saddened at the fact that he failed to save his best friend. Thumbnails 3x1.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside Joey Graceffa and Manny Mua for the Thumbnail for Episode 1 The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 3x4.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside Matthew Patrick and The Man with No Name (Character) for the Thumbnail for Episode 4 The Man with No Name (Episode) Maxresdefault-1531978309.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside The Twin Dolls (Characters) and Safiya Nygaard for the Thumbnail for Episode 6 Twin Dolls (Episode) 3x11.jpg|Colleen Ballinger alongside Manny Mua, Joey Graceffa, Nikita Dragun and Matthew Patrick for the Episode 11 Behind the Town Collecting The Dead Part 1.png|Colleen alongside Joey Graceffa and Liza Koshy for for Episode 1 Collecting the Dead: Part 1 4x4.jpg|Colleen alongside Alex Wassabi Episode 4 A Wedding To Die For Gallery Colleen ballinger.png|Colleen's offical poster for Season 3 Colleen painted.png|Colleen as she appers during the Season 3 intro Screenshot_2019-07-18-13-45-07.png|Colleen dancing to distract the clowns Antidote.png|Colleen working with Matt and Ro Collen is not buying it.png|Colleen is suspicious of Joey. In flashing lights.png|What are you hiding Joey? Colleen Ballinger (Impaled in the Maiden of Madness).jpeg|Colleen being shoved into the Maiden of Madness Screenshot (19).jpg COLLEEN BALLINGER'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 ColleenDuchess.jpg|Colleen's Promo Poster 6D1B7954-C4F8-4DC7-AA15-C9E9870DF155.jpeg|Colleen in a glass case. collen intro.png|Colleen as she appers in the Season 4 intro far shot.png|A further shot BE9EBE35-657E-4AC8-A99D-19A3ED643FEB.jpeg|Colleen’s confessional in Season 4. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Colleen at the Season 4 lounge. 7DBCD6AC-65CC-4DB5-A81E-29966163D9F9.jpeg|Colleen votes for Justine Ezarik. 0E0A0665-F5BF-4ABE-BFED-E54F2892C668.jpeg|Colleen opening one of The Collector’s Vault’s locks with The Garuda’s Key. what.png|A duel to the what now!? A0E46B2F-3236-43C7-80CF-1D79142E0F90.jpeg|Colleen votes for Alex Wassabi. Collen and Ro.png|Colleen and Ro Season 4 crew.png|Colleen on set ED69F3F7-86AF-4C47-9403-E4466DA7C93C.jpeg|Colleen uses The Black Knight’s Key on the vault 3E5CB65A-8D4A-461E-B14E-03833D081F9B.jpeg|All Hail King Colleen! 8FEC0995-0613-4B39-A72B-B6B22E9670F5.png|Colleen’s Dead Body Colleen dies by The Mintouar.png|Colleen grabbed by The Minotaur after losing the Challenge F6F491F9-F8B3-4FEA-8E28-2D8FF6A1C053.png|Colleen disappointed after losing The Challenge Quotes *“There’s gotta be panties around here.” *”There’s a disco party, and MAMA, I’M READY!” *"Bitch!" (Colleen jokingly answering JC when he asked if anyone is willing to volunteer for the challenge) *"This bitch got bit too!" (About Teala) *"That cute little muffin is strong! She crushed me!" *"Liar!" (''After Joey tries to explain whats happening) *"Matt was one of our last hopes, now he's dead because of Joey, thank you so much." *"Please don't do this! Please! *Joey grabs her* Stop! Please, don't do this! Please! Don't do this! STOP! Please, you guys! Please stop! Please! Please don't do this to me! Please! PLEASE! AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHH!" (To the group as they force her into The Maiden of Madness) *"Save us? You killed us!" (Colleen talking to Joey, moments after being freed from her exhibit) *"I have breast milk..." (Colleen answering DeStorm after he asks for food) *"Ding, ding ding! We have a witch! Give us your blood!" *"So, In order to get the key, we just need to talk to this terrifying evil mummy whose mind is full of hate and revenge. That sounds great!" *”I thought he was a murderer, but maybe he’s my friend.” (After Joey Graceffa hands her half of his coins) *"Hey guys, it's me Miranda!" (Colleen (as Miranda) trying to make the Chinese Emperor laugh) *"I'm the king, bitch." *"And I kill that mothatrucka, and I stole that Jeweled Key, honey I am the king." *"AHH OH MY GOD (Hugs Matt)" *"Oh my god...no, no, no, AHHHHH!!!" (Colleen's second last words...) Trivia * Joey Graceffa mentions on Twitter that Colleen may not be dead. This is, thus far, unconfirmed. ** He was most likely referring to her presence in Season 4. * Colleen is the second person to be the only person voted into an instant death, the other being Justine Ezarik. Colleen was voted to go into the Maiden of Madness and Justine was buried alive in the Coffin. ** Justine makes this connection in the first episode of Season 4. * Her death is considered to be one of the most brutal, in competition with Gabbie Hanna's death from Season 2. * Her death is also considered to be one of the saddest deaths along side Justine's death and Ro's. * There was a rumor going around that Colleen was pregnant at the time of Season 3, but this is false. *In the trailer for Season 3 of Escape the Night, her death was spoiled, showing Joey shoving her into the Maiden of Madness. *Colleen jokingly breaks the 4th wall twice in the first episode of Season 4, as she mentions being married and having a baby while supposedly being dead, and when DeStorm Power asks for food, she mentions she has breast milk. Justine Ezarik also comments on Colleen having a baby, despite the fact she’s be dead a lot longer, saying that Colleen would be use to digging through gross stuff due to how many diapers she’s changing. *A lot of fans are speculating that she will win the Black Knight challenge due to the scene of her supposedly killing what appears to be The Black Knight. *Her famous alter ego, Miranda Sings, makes a cameo in A Wedding to Die For, in an attempt to make the Emperor of China laugh. This succeeds, yet she doesn't win the challenge. *She is the fourth guest to physically kill someone (after Eva with a soldier, Joey with Vera and DeStorm with Garuda). *Her placement in Season 3 is the same as her current placement in Season 4 (being at 5th place). *Fans Think Colleen Will Be Revied Do To Scenes With Her In Them That Are Not Shown Yet *Colleen Is The First Guest To Be Sabotaged Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Fifth Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Sixth Victims